LEGO The Hobbit
LEGO The Hobbit is pretty much like LEGO Lord of the Rings, but the open world hub does have to be a little different at some points. Enjoy! AN UNEXPECTED JOURNEY 1. An Unexpected Gathering Starting Characters: Bilbo Baggins (Shire), Gandalf The Grey Adding Characters: Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur Open World Hub (follow the trail of ghost studs to get to next location, as usual) Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur 2. Hungry Trolls Starting Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Kili, Fili Adding Characters: Gandalf The Grey Open World Hub Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili 3. Fight At The Forest Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Radagast The Brown Boss: Yazneg (5 hearts) Open World Hub (when you get to Rivendell, there will be a cutscene, and then when you're out, Gandalf will not be with you, and you'll have to continue your mission.) Starting Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili Adding Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili 4. Goblin King Battle Starting Characters: Dori, Nori, Ori Adding Characters: Gandalf The Grey Boss: Goblin King (3 hearts) Open World Hub (this is a split screen, with Gandalf on one side, and Bilbo on the other. Bilbo is in the cave with the ring, while Gandalf and the dwarves are trying to make their escape) Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey 5. Riddles For The Ring Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Balin (again, more split screens) Boss: Gollum (10 hearts) Open World Hub Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori 6. Attack of the Wargs Characters: Thorin, Balin, Bifur Boss: Yazneg (10 hearts), Azog (3 hearts) THE DESOLATION OF SMAUG Open World Hub Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori 7. Dol Guldur Ambush Starting Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Beorn Adding Characters: Thorin, Dwalin Open World Hub Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf The Grey, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori 8. Mirkwood Spiders Characters: Legolas, Tauriel Open World Hub Characters: Legolas, Tauriel 9. The Great Barrel Escape Starting Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Gloin, Oin Adding Characters: Thranduil, Legolas (Hood) Open World Hub Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Thorin, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Oin 10. Lake-town Chase Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Thorin (Lake-town), Bard the Bowman Boss: Master of Lake-town (3 hearts) Open World Hub Characters: Gandalf The Grey, Radagast The Brown 11. Dol Guldur Battle Characters: Gandalf The Grey, Radagast The Brown Boss: Necromancer of Dol Guldur (3 hearts), Azog (15 hearts) Open World Hub Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, Oin 12. The Big, Bad Dragon Starting Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Tauriel, Fili (Tauriel and Fili are in another location, whereas Bilbo is in the cave with the dragon. #splitscreen) Ending Characters: Bilbo Baggins, Thorin, Balin Boss: Smaug (3 hearts) And ... that's about it. Thanks for reading! Let me know if there are any ideas you wanna see me write out. Thanks!